


Holly Blue Agate x Reader Male!

by SUFandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Older only content, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: Read da description!!





	1. Chapter 1

One of the Amethysts: Hey Human. You're Lucky that you're here or you will be killed by the cluster.

Y/N: uh.... yeah..

Skinny Jasper: Who are you?

Y/N: Im...

Holly: Who told you to talk with that human!

*as holly summons her whip and slashed to 2 gems*

Holly: You! Follow me! 

\-------  
Gotta end this cuz my cp is 0%...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IS HERE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___ means your name

*TIMESKIP!!!*

Holly: Lets go to my office.

___: okay.

*As you and holly enters*

Holly: how about lets do the thing.. *teasingly voice*

_: okay

*As __ removed holly's dress, you played with her boobs*

*and kissed in the lips*

holly: ahhh.. i want u... now!!

_: you said it!!

*as you entered holly's*

holly: ahh! ahhhhh!

_:good right?

holly: yeah. Make it faster! fill me!

*as you go deeper, faster and you hit the g-spot*

_: im coming.

Holly: go on!

*until u came to her. As the fluids flow throuh her clit and her stomach inflating*

_: i cant stop my cumming. ahh

*Until its stopped, and you sat next to her*

holly: lets do it much more often but ill have to hide you..

_:Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> There's still more chapter k


End file.
